Middleton High Honor Choir
by RC Williams
Summary: Bonnie tryouts out for the Middleton High Honor Choir with Tara. Will she make it?


I'm back with another story I just had to get off my chest. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.

This chapter contains myself along with my two OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller or any other character from the show. They're owned by Disney.

Middleton High Mixed Choir

Chapter One

There were flyers posted everywhere for choral tryouts. The announcements have been made all week for whomever wanted to tryout. 17 year old Bonnie Rockwaller wasn't interested at the time but her platinum blonde best friend 17 year old Tara Matthews were. They was at lunch when the announced it again. "Come on Bonnie, it'll be fun. What have we got to lose?"

"I'm not interested Tara. It sounds geeky."

"But it's fun B. From what I heard by Liz last year, they travel and perform for awards."

Bonnie still shook her head no but Tara wasn't going to give up. "Bonnie I've heard you sing before. I know you will do well in it. Plus I'll be there with you."

"But it still sounds so... geeky."

"Bonnie please just once. Again what have you got to lose. If you don't like it, you can walk away."

"Okay, okay. If it'll get you to stop that, I'll tryout."

Tara quickly hugged her friend. "You won't be sorry, I promise you."

Bonnie just sighed as she told Tara. "You can be so persistent at times."

"That's what you like about me B."

"Okay, okay. Enough hugging. Let's go." Bonnie told her blonde best friend as they left the cafeteria.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, best friends Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable heard the announcement. After hearing the announcement, the two friends started to conversate. "Do you think we should tryout?"

"I don't know Ron. I remember what happened the last time I was in a choir. My voice cracked badly on the high notes."

"That was when you was five, Kim. You may have gotten better now." The blonde said as he tried to talk his best friend into trying out with him. "So what do you say KP?"

"Sure why not. Who knows?? It'll be fun. Let's go Ron."

"Right behind ya KP." The blonde said as he followed his best friend out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile in another part of the cafeteria, three friends heard the announcement and was discussing on whether to tryout or not. The ebony haired female was trying to convince the dark skinned male and the redhead female to tryout with her.

"Oh come on RC, Kiana. It'll be great." 16 year old Lynisha Annika Williams told her friends.

"I don't know Lyn." 17 year old RC Williams stated.

"I'm with RC on this. What if we choke?" 16 year old Kiana Deidre Jackson asked.

"Trust me on this you two. It'll be cool."

The dark skinned male was still a little skeptical about it as the red head female continued to debate within herself to tryout until they both came around about the same time.

"Okay. I'm in. But I better not make a fool out of myself." RC told Lyn.

"I'm in as well. But I'm still not so sure about it." Kiana replied.

"You guys ready? I mean we have a few minutes until tryouts begin." Lyn asked her two friends.

"Yeah let's go." RC replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiana said after sighing.

After the three friends put their trays away, they exited the cafeteria in route to choral room for tryouts. On their way out they ran into Bonnie and Tara by accident knocking Tara on the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." RC told Tara as he helped her off the ground.

"It's okay..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Bonnie came to her defense.

"Next time watch were you're going, loser." Bonnie snapped at the dark skinned male.

Out of nowhere Lyn came to RC's defense. "He said he was sorry. It was an accident. You didn't have to insult him like that."

"Well he should've watch where he was going."

Bonnie and Lyn continued to argue with one another as Kiana and Tara tried to pull their friends apart. "Bonnie, he apologized." Tara said while pulling on Bonnie. "Come on Lyn, let it go." the red head said while pulling on her ebony haired friend. "We have tryouts to go to."

"What kind of tryouts?? For the best loser in the world??" Bonnie snapped at Lyn.

"No you would win that by a landslide." Lyn snapped at Bonnie.

RC picked Lyn up and carried her away from the argument. "Lyn we don't have time for this. You wanted to go to tryouts remember?" He sat her back on her own two feet. "Yeah I remember now." She blushed from being carried away from the argument. "Let's go. It's over now." The three friends left for the choral room again.

On the other side of other hall Bonnie was still fuming from the argument. "The nerve of that girl. Who does she think she is talking to me like that??" Tara was trying to calm her best friend down. "Bonnie please. It was an accident. What's done is done and I appreciated you coming to see about me. He apologized and he admitted his fault. Can we let go of it now, please?"

Bonnie had her arms folded. "Fine." Tara smiled and hugged her friend again. "Now we have a tryout to make." After she released her friend they both made their way to the choral room.

After their arrival to the choral room, Kim started to remember her previous choir experience. "Ron I'm still not so sure about this."

"KP, you'll do fine. Just don't think about it and just do it. Remember your motto?" Ron reminded Kim.

"Yeah, I remember it. I say it everyday." Kim told her best friend before she took a deep breath. She opened the door to the room and Ron and her entered it. Minutes later, the trio of RC, Lyn, and Kiana approached and entered. Then later Bonnie and Tara arrived and entered the room. Immediately, Bonnie and Lyn locked eyes. "It's you." Bonnie told Lyn.

"And it's you." Lyn snapped back.

Three voices said at the same time. "Here we go again."

Uh-oh.. it looks like another argument may break out? Will they ever hold the tryouts? Stay tuned. Read and review please.

Until then.


End file.
